Blood in my eyes
by ToastedMarshmellow08
Summary: Genderswap!Rachel. So long story short, one-shot songfic. Quinn cheated on Ray and he finds out. Has some bad words


**So this is a very old and not very good one-shot that has been sitting on my computer for a year now. I wrote this when the song actually came out and this is what came out of my brain while listening. There is genderswap!Rachel so be warned**

**Disclaimer: RIB own Glee and Sum 41 own the song**

Raymond Berry was pissed. No pissed isn't the right word for it livid? Furious? Something on the very extreme side of angry. His girlfriend, love of his life Quinn Fabray was cheating on him. He couldn't believe it. She was cheating on him not with someone in Glee that would have been too much, plus Mercedes and Kurt were the biggest gossips, so if it was Glee man, he would have known. No, it was a stupid, bigot from the hockey team, HOCKEY, the Canadian douchebag sport. Why couldn't it have been someone from the Football team, the American douchebag sport? No, I mean jeez some of them still wear mullets. Who does that? Douchebags, that is who. What does that asshole have that he doesn't have? Raymond or Ray as his friends call him, is in a band, captain and star of the schools Soccer(the beautiful game) team or the only team that actually wins games, good looks, okay his nose is slightly bigger than proportionate to his face, but he makes that up with deep brown eyes. Some would say that he had doe-eyes and other puppy dog eyes, but still one could get lost for days in those eyes. He was fit, almost obsessively so, if the 10 mile jogs every morning are any indication. He is sweet, charming, sensitive okay maybe a little naïve, I mean he didn't even notices his own girlfriend was stepping out on him for months, but that could be explained by blissful ignorance. He has an amazing voice hence why he is the lead singer in his band with friends Noah "Puck" Puckerman on lead guitar, Finn Hudson on drums and Mike Chang on Bass (yeah even he was surprised when that little hidden talent was revealed). So what could possibly be wrong with him that would warrant his girlfriend to cheat on him? That was the question that he was going to find out today in Glee. Ray had already talked to Mr. Shue about letting him play a new song, he had written with his band today in Glee. After getting a lecture on hogging the entire spotlight with is band and there are other members in the group, blah, blah, blah… He give Ray permission to do the song, and this is where that brings us to this moment, with the band DFG or Destined for Greatest (Ray came up with the name) set up in front of the other gleeks ready to sing their new song. "This song is called Blood In My Eyes", Ray says to the Gleeks before signaling for Finn to do the count. Ray started the intro on his guitar, and Puck followed with his, leading to the rift bring in Mike and Finn. Ray began to sing,

I don't believe in the secrets you keep  
but i do wanna know  
how do you sleep at night

and I'm over you, congratulations  
I thank you for all of the pain  
cause it made everything so much more fun

there's nothing to say now  
the feelings are already dead (they're dead)  
and i don't believe theres a way now  
all that is said has been said (has been said)  
I'm waiting for another day, another way

Ray kept his eyes on Quinn the entire time he sung. He wanted to make sure that she knew the song was about and for her and this was the end of them. He wanted her to know that he knows she has been cheating on him and now the whole Glee club knows.  
I don't believe that you can make all of the pain go away  
so I'll leave it all behind, but I'm leaving with blood in my eyes

seen through the lines, while believing the lies  
for too long a time  
and I still don't know, how I did

and now war's declared, drawing the battle lines  
and I can't see straight anymore  
with all of this blood in my eyes

He screamed the last line into the microphone, panting heavily never taking his eyes off of her, waiting to see what her reaction would be like, and to his surprise the look in her eyes was that of regret. He felt disgust towards her and now he wasn't afraid to show it. Ray took one last glance at the girl that stole not only his heart, but his breath away with every kiss. The girl that he gave his all to, the one that he would change the world for and then walked out the door. Everybody left in the room was still reeling from the emotionally charged song, but everybody pretty much figured that Quinn cheated on Ray and now it was over between them. Puck was the first one to speak, "How long?" he asked Quinn. "The last three months" she answered. Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes at the girl that hurt his best friend. "Why?" he asked. "I don't know. I wanted something new, I guess." She answered. "Not a good enough reason try again." Puck said through gritted teeth. "What do you want me to say? That I grew tired of Ray, that I didn't love him anymore. Is that what you want me to say?" She was yelling at this point. "How about I am an ungrateful slut that doesn't know a good thing when she has it? Or hey maybe be honest with him instead of just going out and finding another guy behind Ray's back?" Puck answered. At Puck's words Quinn deflated and said at barely above a whisper, "I didn't want to hurt him." "And this is better? Fuck off Quinn! You were just selfish and wanted it all, but you know what you can't! If you ever try to contact Ray or talk to him outside of Glee club, I will make sure you regret it." With that said Puck placed his guitar down on the stand and turned to Mike and Finn saying, "Hey pack my stuff and Ray's, I am going to go look for him okay?" "Yeah sure man we got this." Finn said. Mike just nodded in agreement. Puck said, "Thanks guys.", and took off to go look for his friend. "Okay everybody looks like practice is pretty much a no-go today so next time bring some ideas for songs for sectionals and less drama please?" Mr. Shue said while dismissing the group for the day. Everybody left the room, but Quinn who was only left with her thoughts and regrets.

Song is **Blood in my eyes by Sum 41** Not the best I know but hey,

**Yeah it is up to you if you review or not**


End file.
